zootopia_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Hopps
Judy Hopps is the main protagonist of Zootopia. About her Born the firstborn child of Stu and Bonnie Hopps in Bunnyburrow under the full legal name of Judith Laverne Hopps, Judy was always a one-of-kind bunny. From childhood, she did not want to join the family business of farming carrots and various other vegetables and fruits. Rather she desired to be a police officer in Zootopia. She declared this to one and all at her hometown's local carrot festival, including her parents, and drawing the mockery of local bully Gideon Grey, who, when she attempted to stop him from bullying a friend of hers, hit her hard on the side of the face. Fifteen years passed. In that time, she became a beautiful young adult bunny and the big sister to more younger siblings, ultimately totaling 275 by the time she was twenty years old. After that, early in the year, she enrolled in the Zootopia Police Academy, and after much hard work, she became the top cadet in her class. The day after her 24th birthday, she graduated, where she first encountered Dawn Bellwether, the sheep assistant mayor of Zootopia, who, unbeknownst to her, would play a huge part in the coming drama. Moving to Zootopia, she went to the police station for the first time, where, to her chagrin, she was assigned by Chief Idris Bogo to be a meter maid. While working, she met her future husband, twenty-eight year old Red fox restaurant manager Nick Wilde, a witness to one of the disappearances plaguing Zootopia as of late, with whom she was smitten upon first sight. However, puma officer Simon Clawington insulted her and called her a dumb bunny for trying to solve a case and called Chief Bogo on her. He was ready to fire her, but, after some pleading from Judy, Bogo relented and gave her an unfair forty-eight hours to crack the case. Hearing this, Nick offered to help her. What followed was a massive adventure culminating in Bellwether being revealed as the culprit and with her and Nick admitting their romantic feelings for each other, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend and sharing a wondrous first kiss. After this, that same day, Judy left the ZPD, because her experiences during the savage crisis made her realize that law enforcement was not for her. She called Robin and Marian Wilde, the parents of Nick and was hired by them to work at Stripes Restaurant, the restaurant Nick managed. Six months later, she was promoted to working at the company office along with Nick, Nick proposed to her, she and he got married, and she took the surname Wilde. A month after her marriage to Nick, Judy took up bellydancing as a hobby, with Gazelle herself as her mentor. A year later, Judy gave birth to her and Nick's hybrid son, Hunter Wilde. Family *Stu Hopps- Father *Bonnie Hopps- Mother *275 younger brothers and sisters *Nick Wilde- Husband *Hunter Wilde- Son *Robin Wilde- Father-in-law *Marian Wilde- Mother-in-law Trivia *Her full legal first name is Judith. *Her middle name is Laverne. *She has 275 younger brothers and sisters. *She is the first prey animal to date and marry a predator in Zootopia. Gallery Young Judy Hopps.JPG|Judy as a child Cute Judy smiling.PNG|Judy during the savage crisis Gallery judyhopps2 d7ed624b.jpeg|Judy leaves Nick's side to chase Duke Weaselton Nick judy gazelle concert.JPG|Nick and Judy's first date at Gazelle's concert Judy dance.JPG|Judy dancing at Gazelle's concert, which was her first date with Nick Cute Judy.PNG|Judy on the streets of Zootopia Judy Hopps first day.jpg|Judy arrives at Zootopia Judy arrives in Zootopia.PNG|Judy on the train to Zootopia Judy uniform.PNG|Judy at the police station Judy bed.PNG|Judy in her apartment in Grand Pangolin Arms Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Members of the Hopps family Category:ZPD officers Category:Office workers Category:Employees of Wilde Restaurants, Inc Category:Good characters Category:Main characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Characters in interspecies relationships Category:Natives of Bunnyburrow Category:Residents of Zootopia Category:Married characters Category:Police officers Category:Canon Zootopia characters Category:Members of the Wilde family Category:Young adults Category:Female rabbits Category:Characters Category:Prey animals Category:Mothers of hybrid children Category:Parents Category:Characters with a fanmade child Category:Adults Category:Characters seen at a younger age Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughters Category:Business owners Category:Former ZPD officers Category:Bellydancers Category:Former residents of Grand Pangolin Arms Category:Older siblings Category:Contains fan-created information Category:ZPD